Fates Collide
by DarthGrover05
Summary: The Avengers discover a way to access other timelines. Rated T for some gore and some violence. Post Endgame.
1. Chapter 1

**-Author's Notes-**

Hey guys, this is my first time writing an official fan fiction I haven't given up on after 3 days and so it's understandable that it's a little bad. I came up with the idea in my head and it sounded good so I decided to try and write it out. Hope you enjoy!

This story takes place after the events of Avengers: Endgame but the events of Spider Man: Far From Home don't exist so no spoilers please. I don't really know when this takes place in the D.C. universe, but I have the classic characters (Batman, Superman, etc.) so hopefully you can understand it. Oh, yeah. I don't own anyone except for the characters I made up.

**-Chapter One- Discovery**

"You're still here?" Sam Wilson walked into the lab. "Don't you think it's a bit late?"

His friend Bruce Banner popped up from behind the cabinets, almost knocking over the numerous vials and expensive equipment on them. He had a large, unorganized clipboard in one hand and the other was still stuck in its cast. Though it had been over 3 months since Bruce had wielded the Infinity Gauntlet, his arm showed no signs of healing. Carefully putting the materials back on the shelf, he looked at Sam.

"Actually, I've been working on something. Here, sit down. You see, when we traveled back in time to New York, I went to go get the Time Stone." Sam nodded and sat down in a swiveling chair.

"Yeah, Rhodey told me. What about it?"

Banner pulled up a large board and started to draw a diagram on it.

"Right. When I was there, there was this lady, and she was using magic on the aliens. And-"

"Wait, hold on. You're telling me there was some weird magic lady fighting the aliens in New York and you didn't know about it?"

"Yeah."

"Wait, what did she look like? Was she like wearing a weird cape and saying weird words or-"

"No! Look, what the lady looked like is unimportant."

"Okay, okay."

Bruce sighed. "Anyways. When I was there, the lady told me something. She showed me that if you took an infinity stone out of its place in history, it would create a whole new timeline. That is, if you didn't return it to its proper place in the timeline. And that got me thinking. That could mean a whole new history. A whole new earth as we know it. New, duplicate versions of ourselves that have been through different things. Different stories, same people. Sam, with the technology that Tony came up with…. I think we can explore this. This could be the biggest scientific discovery up to date. And if there's another timeline, perhaps things would be different. That could mean that-"

Sam stood up, shocked.

"We can bring Tony back."


	2. Chapter 2

**-Author's Notes-**

Hey everyone, just wanted to put it out there that this chapter might get a little dark as we travel to the gloomy streets of Gotham. If you don't like mentions of blood, murder, and other grisly things then you might want to skip this one. It shouldn't be that bad though.

**-Chapter 2- Gotham**

It was a rainy night in Gotham. The pitter patter of rain droplets hitting pavement mixed with the sounds of a bustling city. Police sirens could be heard in the distance. As Bruce watched, a small car sped by, followed by two cop cars. _Probably some small-time gangster or lowlife,_ Bruce thought. _Then again, those cops probably aren't much better._ He considered stopping the car. It would be easy. One electroshock grenade and that car would be out for good. But that wasn't why he was here tonight. He looked into the dark alley below him. _Frederick Green. Twenty-two. Blonde hair. Known drug dealer and thief. Charged with arson and suspected murder. _Usually he didn't trouble himself with people like this, but Commissioner Gordan had linked him to Two-Face, and Bruce was always glad to put another homicidal maniac back in bars. He thought back to what Gordan had said atop of GCPD. "_The cops in my department received information that links this guy to Two-Face. We think he might be working with Scarecrow on some sort of new concoction." Bruce had turned around. "Do you have a file?" Gordan had reached into his long tan overcoat. "Only on the little guy." He pulled out the file. Bruce grabbed it and flipped through the pages. "He's supposed to be doing a deal at 11:30 tonight. Bruce put the file in his cape. "I'll be there. Gordan turned to look out at the city. "Do you want backup?" He turned around, but Bruce was already gone._ Bruce smiled._ It was always fun leaving the commissioner befuddled. _Suddenly, the sound of footsteps on the cement interrupted his thoughts. _Finally. _He pulled his cowl over his head.


End file.
